


Use my ideas, please!!

by Janeb984



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeb984/pseuds/Janeb984
Summary: This is a compilations of incomplete thoughts and plot bunnies of mine that may be adopted and exploited at will by anyone else who ships E/J as hard as I do!
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am placing my ideas here, I'm bored, I'm wanting E/J, I'm anxious about the movie coming out...I have no life, Please provide me one, lol :)

Ok, the idea is that I will put my ideas up, you can do whatever with them. 

Have fun!

If you do use one, if you wouldn't mind, just putting for Janeb984 or putting me as a co-author, I'd appreciate it.  
That's ONLY so I can find it. I want to read whatever comes of this!

Leave comments!!!!

If you want to add your own ideas, put it in a comment and I'll add it to a chapter.

As this builds up, I may title chapters by what type of story it will be, like explicit, slice of life, hurt/comfort.  
I won't do that right now, I may not have too many at first, see how it goes.

_________________________________________________________________________

Idea 1

beginning of relationship  
first movie universe  
I like the idea of Janine being more vulnerable. Less secure sexually. She is still her sarcastic, witty, hard working, self assured- self, but she maybe has little experience in the bedroom. She was nerdy and that put lots of guys off, or she was more of the nerd a guy went out with on a bet. Never had a truly satisfying sexual relationship.

So, E/J begin a physical relationship, she is unprepared for his "size" she freaks out. Egon has to calm her down.

Does he put things on hold?

Has he dealt with this previously?

Is he unaware that he is such a big guy?

Is it angsty, romantic, funny, IDK?

Up to you.


	2. chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add one a day, but since the new movie was just announced delayed... I felt I needed to give you guys another prompt.

Extreme Ghostbusters Universe

I have a head-cannon that E/J are secretly married in EGB. I also have a head-cannon that the story line from GB2 was changed for a movie,(To include Weaver), and that in the EGB universe, the actual VIGO incident happened to E/J's own, 4 year old son. 

(I mean what's more Janine than finding your child being snatched by your ghostly boss and immediately taking off in pursuit of the kid?)

So, you can re-write GB2 for this head-cannon...

Or, you can write a story for them coming clean to the team.   
(I figured the boy would be in boarding school and that they'd need to fess up before coming home for summer.) 

Why hide it, idk, do you? If you do...Write it!

My brain also toys with the idea that they have to fess up because Janine finds out she is pregnant again.

Have fun!


	3. chapter 3

third idea

movie universe

I've recently seen several movies where the nerdy type guy tries to flirt with unconventional gifts. One guy bought the girl ugly shoes. It made sense to them though.

So come up with an unconditional gift Egon would give Janine. If it makes sense to Egon, will it make sense to Janine?

Pre-dating 

Needs a reason

No plants, it's been done, lol.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be watching too much Golden Girls during quarantine!

RGB Universe

Long term dating relationship

Someone on the team buys/brings an team into the firehouse that they later discover holds the spirit of a very nosey, prudish Victorian woman. The spirt is loose in the firehouse long enough to understand E/J's relationship. The old biddy gets very blunt to the both of them, and Peter thinks its hilarious!

Peter finds a kindred spirit in E/J relationship  
Think old overly religious widowed aunty/ busy-body  
Lots of " In MY day..." statements.  
Egon may get angry at a ghost and lashes out. May lash out at Peter for defending her.

Please give her a happy ending!


	5. chapter 5

Real Ghostbusters

pre- GB2

This one is VERY unspecific.

So one of my favorite moments was in the NOW comics from the 80s or the RGB. It was number 28 I think? Anyway, E/J went on a "date" and went to see Janine's cousin and her son, and ended up fighting a witch and meeting the ghost of her anscestor, Alec.

So there was a part in there where the witch tossed Janine in a closet, screaming that E/J were 'stronger together than they are apart'.

I've noticed that this really does seem to be true in the RGB universe.

I want to why you think that is... 

Is there another paranormal being telling them why?

Is Egon researching it and having trouble figuring out what to do about it?

What if he found out that the are so linked together that if they weren't together it would cause chaos?

Maybe he gets thrown in the future and sees both realities?


	6. chapter 6

Any universe- but inspired by IDW

The vague version- E/J are doing charity work together and end up getting frisky

While they are there?  
After they leave?  
Already in a relationship?  
Strangers find out?   
The guys find out?

Long version-  
It was from an IDW issue where It was Janine, Ron, Kylie and the FBI woman busting and they went to this guys appt because he had an insurance policy with them. He was an older guy.  
So my idea, specifically, was that they were helping an older customer clean the slime out of their house after a messy bust and everyone got silly listening to music and cleaning and the others went out to by lunch and E/J decided to take advantage of the mood, so to speak. :)


	7. Not prompt, but Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a writing prompt, its a thought dump of stuff about ghostbusters afterlife that I can't clear my brain of enough to write prompts.
> 
> added to June 30

Like all things Ghostbusters, I have to look at the new movie through the pathways of E/J. Sorry, not sorry.

I keep to figure out how this movie makes sense for them. I need Janine to be grandma, for more deep psychological reasons that have to do with my fear of abandonment.

So based on what I have seen here's stuff Ive thought. (If I update to add, I'll put it in the note on top)

-It's gotta be about Egon's death and or dissaperance.  
* He's the one missing, his personal items are there, he owned the house, Murray heavily implied it  
-Egon has grandchildren, so he obviously had at least one kid  
* Is it Callie? Possibly, but I kinda don't think so because if it was, then there'd be no reason to hide the last name of the kids, because they'd traditionally have the dad's last name. She doesn't loo like Egon, doesn't have the genetic markers that they went to lengths to make sure the kids had  
* Does this mean that Egon's son is also missing? Did they die or go missing together? Is this why the kids don't know their history, because the mom wanted to forget the whole thing and GB affiliation  
\- Egon's kid was born before GB2  
(I know there's consistency issues, I'm not gonna worry about it right now)  
\- Egon was still following Gozer and followed the cult to OK and the mine's Shandor owned.  
-All of the ghostusters' stuff seems to have been moved out of the firehouse.  
*Does that mean they no longer have the firehouse?

Added June30

I was thinking also about how interviews say that Egon and Harold will be honored in this movie.   
I wonder what that means exactly though, because Harold famously said that he didn't see Egon as having a relationship. So if it's Egons grandkids, but Harold didn't want him to have kids, then isn't that going against his wishes and is therefore dishonoring him?

People have said that this is the reason he would never be with Janine, but it would also have to be that reason why he would never be with any woman.

Also, people are speculating that Egon must have had a child before the events of the first movie, BUT Sony made it a point to republish the GB novelizations just before this movie comes out, and the first movie novel is very clear that Egon had no experience with women before Janine. That he had no idea what to do with Janine and was going on recent advise from Peter. He complimented her clavicles for goodness sake! 

So he clearly didn't have a kid prior to.  
Also, the movie would imply, if Callie is the daughter, that she and Egon were not on speaking terms, to the point her kids didn't even know him and all she wants is to sell his stuff for money. How exactly does that honor Egon? I would think Egon would have made every stride to be a good parent, with hilarious results, but I don't think he would abandon his child.

Also, why would the guys let her come in with the kids and sell everything? Did they think the kids wouldn't find the GB stuff? Surely not, if they are Egon's they are curious. And why are none of the guys there watching over anything and why is Janine not there and why didn't she help them out instead of letting her go there and mess with stuff. Why would any of them leave all those momentos unattended at all. 

I need to know these things.


	8. Chapter 8

RGB or EGB

Slimer sees Egon and Janine going at it...  
Does he think something is wrong and tries to separate them or get help?

Do they try to explain it afterwards or during? 

What if he think something very odd about it? What if it makes their auras spike or something and Slimer thinks that everyone would be happier if they were having a giant orgy?


	9. Chapter 9

IDW universe preferred

The guys go for a bust upstate and take Janine with them, Egon and Janine end up at a hotel (either abandoned/closed up for renovations no power) and something happens where they get trapped there, and separated from the others and can't get out right away, at least overnight. I was thinking winter time, proton packs cause an avalanche...

Anyway, they have to kinda play house a bit and figure out how to set up a room, build a fire, eat, get "cozy", A TEMPORARY SURVIVAL setup.


	10. Egon fluff

This one is more Egon centric. Obviously, I'd like E/J moments wherever possible!  
RGB universe

Egon gets a head injury.

He starts having hallucinations that doctors can't fix. How is he gonna work when he can't distinguish the fake ghosts from the real? He even hallucinates the PKE is picking up the fakes. He may try to bust someone thinking they are really a ghost.it is dangerous. So what can they do?


	11. Chapter 11

First movie.

What is the conversation the guys have going up the stairs to Dana's apartment?

Of course, please consider the E/J scene with the coin before the Gozer battle, and Peter's reaction to it.


End file.
